


Tsunayoshi, The Demon Slayer?

by Yuukihime



Series: Tsunayoshi, The Demon Slayer? [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Demons, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Parallel Universe - Fantasy, demon slayers, gender changes for some, name changes for Reborn and Hibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukihime/pseuds/Yuukihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunayoshi had survived her graduating ceremony. Secrets are revealed. Tsunayoshi was in denial. Iemitsu was a total idiot and Kyouko was in a bad mood. Who's this child that appeared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arc I: Graduating Ceremony I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawada Tsunayoshi was a demon slayer that had just finished her schooling. There was a last ceremony to go through before she could call herself a demon slayer officially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> This story is inspired by one of my friends who had challenged me to do the challenge below from Nigel Watts. Only for the first chapter, though.
> 
> Write a passage of about 250~300 words, using no adverbs, adjectives or abstract nouns (eg: happiness, beauty, devastation), describing the following.
> 
> A novice nun walking through the length of a corridor, at the end of which is a thick studded door. Tall windows flood the corridor with light.

 

 ** Tsunayoshi, The Demon Slayer? **

 

In a place in Italy, in a building called Academy of Religious Order, there was a girl named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi, known as Dame-Tsuna in her hometown, had finished her training as a nun. She had to participate in a ceremony to complete her education. She was instructed by her trainers, who are Spartans, to walk the corridor of the Academy of Religious Order to reach the Room of Ceremony. At the Room of Ceremony, she was instructed to wait for instructions for her doom.

Tsunayoshi did not have a say in joining the Academy of Religious Order. Her father, who was an idiot, had decided on his own to dump her in this place. He sent Reborna to bring her to the Academy and give her the training from hell; with torturers… er… trainers. It had been three years. Three years of tortures… er… training. The Academy of Religious Order was a division of the Vatican's Elite Squad. They specialized in killing demons.

The sun was like the Sahara Desert outside the Academy's building. The corridor had windows like a television that allow the sunlight to flood in. Like a mouse, she walked along the corridor that was like a python. She grabbed a rosary that was in her pocket like a lifeline. It was a gift from her sempai, Hibari Kyouko, who had graduated. As she walked towards her doom, the door looked like a Ceberus from the Greek mythology, despite the fact of it not looking like a dog. A door that looked like it could shoot darts filled with poison at her. With her heart in her mouth, she walked like a snail. She arrived in front of the door that looked like a lion that had not eaten yet. Her hands shook like a leaf in a storm.

The door screeched like a banshee as Tsunayoshi pushed it open. It took her a lot of effort to push it. To her, the door felt like a mountain. The sight that met her eyes made her inside turned into ice.

Tsunayoshi pointed her finger at the man in the office, "You! Idiot! Father!"

 

~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~~1827~1827~1827~1827~

 

End of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story might not be written too well due to the fact that I'm not allowed to use adjectives and adverbs. This is very difficult to write. However, the next chapter onwards, they will be more normal.
> 
>  
> 
> Completed date: 25/08/2012


	2. Arc I: Graduating Ceremony II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawada Tsunayoshi was a demon slayer that had just finished her schooling. There was a last ceremony to go through before she could call herself a demon slayer officially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> I will be adding the characters that will appear in the chapters. As the story progresses, I will be adding more information.

** Characters **

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi – main character, not as clumsy as she was three years ago

Reborna – Tsunayoshi’s main Spartan trainer

Hibari Kyouko – Tsunayoshi’s sempai, had already graduated, lived in same hometown as Tsunayoshi

Fon – Kyouko’s aunt, and one of Tsunayoshi’s trainer, taught her how to mediate, known to Tsunayoshi as ‘Fon-sensei’

Sawada Iemitsu – Tsunayoshi’s father

Sawada Nana – Tsunayoshi’s mother

 

 

 

 ~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~

 

 

** Tsunayoshi, The Demon Slayer? **

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi glared at her father after her pronouncement. Unfortunately, her idiot father did not seem to be listening. Sawada Iemitsu gave his daughter a smile like the noonday sun and opened his arms, as he ran towards Tsunayoshi, “Tsu-chan, come to papa!”

Tsunayoshi’s eyes twitched as the thought ran through her mind, ‘No freaking way!’

She took one step back and slammed the door, which was like a mountain when she was struggling to open it, right into her idiotic father’s face in satisfaction. (Apparently, the door could be opened both inward and outward. It defied all logics and thus could be slammed into someone’s face if they were strong enough.)

The ‘bang’ and ‘yelp’ sound she heard, made her smiled grimly.

‘That’s for leaving kaa-san and I in Namimori and barely visiting us, you sorry-for-an-excuse-of-a-jerk husband and father!’

Abruptly, the door was pulled open. A pissed off Reborna was standing there. Her right hand holding her green CZ75 1ST gun, fedora pulled low to cover her face.

Tsunayoshi gulped when Reborna pointed the gun at her, “Dame-Tsuna, get inside and stop wasting time! Or do you want me to shoot you?”

Tsunayoshi shook her head fearfully and hurried into the room. In her haste, she tripped and nearly fell if not for someone else.

 

 ~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~

 

While Tsunayoshi was caught by a mysterious person when she tripped, Reborna turned her attention to the idiot still on the floor sobbing his heart out.

“Iemitsu, stop being a disgrace and get up! You’re behaving like a kid! Or do you really want me to give you something to cry about?” Reborna demanded, shooting at the floor near Iemitsu’s face.

Within a few seconds, Iemitsu was standing upright. Although he was still whimpering about “Tsu-chan hates her papa” with tears in his eyes. Reborna twitched slightly before ignoring the idiot and walking towards her useless student.

 

 ~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~

 

Tsunayoshi looked up into her saviour’s face and her face lit up like the morning sun, “Kyouko-sempai! What are you doing here?! And… why are you wearing a school uniform?”

Hibari Kyouko blinked her eyes slowly as she helped Tsunayoshi to stand properly. “I can see that you haven’t changed too much, herbivorous omnivore. Still clumsy as usual. Make too much noise and kamikorosu.”

Tsunayoshi winced and sighed as she realized that Kyouko-sempai had not even answered even one of her questions. She eyed her sempai’s clothes with an unconscious pout on her face and noticed that her sempai was carrying her usual pair of collapsible tonfas and a new bracelet. Her black hair was tied neatly in a braid instead of her usual bun.

Kyouko sighed and petted Tsunayoshi’s usual messy brown hair, “If you must know, the carnivore request my presence here. Any other questions can wait till later.”

Tsunayoshi nodded thoughtfully, ‘What exactly is Reborna planning this time? Hopefully, it is not anything painful and humiliating. … wait, what am I thinking? This is Reborna we are talking about. Of course it will be painful and humiliating.’

“Dame-Tsuna, get the stupid look off your face. The ceremony is about to begin. You don’t want to make people wait for you, do you?” asked Reborna dryly, raising one eyebrow, as she walked towards her student.

Without waiting for a reply, Reborna pushed Tsunayoshi through the crowd (‘Hiiieeeee! When did they arrive?’ freaked out Tsunayoshi. “Stop freaking out and move!” hissed Reborna.) and into a small antechamber.

“In a few minutes, you will enter the Room of Ceremony, alone. Don’t freak out no matter what happens. You will know when the ceremony had ended. Don’t screw up. Now, go in before I kick you inside. By the way, you are not allowed to tell anyone what goes on inside the room, including me,” instructed Reborna harshly.

Tsunayoshi nodded her head, her wide caramel eyes filled with fear. She remembered walking past Kyouko-sempai standing with Fon-sensei, and her sempai’s soft, reassuring ‘good luck’.

Tsunayoshi closed her eyes, breathed in deeply and reached inside herself for the place where her power resided. Slowly, her orange eyes opened and she walked calmly into the room. Pulling out a pair of soft gloves from the pocket of her habit, she wore it. The door of the room closed behind her with a soft click.

  

 ~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~

 

 

End of chapter 2

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wao. This is very hard to write despite the fact that I already had an idea of what I want to write. This chapter took me 5 hours to write. Please read and review? Is it good or bad? Too rush? Too boring?
> 
>  
> 
> Completed date: 26/08/2012


	3. Arc I: Graduating Ceremony III [end]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawada Tsunayoshi was a demon slayer that had just finished her schooling. There was a last ceremony to go through before she could call herself a demon slayer officially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> Most of Tsunayoshi and co.’s abilities and weapons/equipments will be canon, but they might be called by a different name.

** Characters **

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi – main character, not as clumsy as she was three years ago

Reborna – Tsunayoshi’s main Spartan trainer

Hibari Kyouko – Tsunayoshi’s sempai, had already graduated, lived in same hometown as Tsunayoshi

Fon – Kyouko’s aunt, and one of Tsunayoshi’s trainer, taught her how to mediate, known to Tsunayoshi as ‘Fon-sensei’

Sawada Iemitsu – Tsunayoshi’s father

Sawada Nana – Tsunayoshi’s mother

  

 

** Tsunayoshi, The Demon Slayer? **

 

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi glanced around warily in the pitch-dark room. She couldn’t see a thing, not even her fingers when she put them in front of her eyes. The thought ‘What sort of ceremony needs to be this dark?’ just passed through her mind when a ball of orange flame burst out of nowhere like a supernova. 

Tsunayoshi managed to shield her eyes at the last minute. By the time the light died down to a manageable level, her eyes had already adjusted.

In front of Tsunayoshi was a great creature that looked like it was made up of orange flames. It towered over Tsunayoshi intimidatingly like a great predator. It snarled menacingly at Tsunayoshi and looked like it was preparing to attack her.

Tsunayoshi’s initial thought was to run away, but she stood her ground. Her intuition was telling her to stand still no matter what happen, even if this creature of flames was to attack her, do not resist.  And her intuition had never failed her. After all, wasn’t it her intuition that told her three years ago that Kyouko-sempai was a good person and to trust her?

Tsunayoshi remained still, squeezed her eyes shut, and braced herself for the pain. Briefly, she wondered if this coming pain would be worse than one of Reborna’s Spartan torture…  er…. training. 

After a few minutes (which feels like an eternity to Tsunayoshi) of painlessness, Tsunayoshi slowly opened one eye to peek. Both of her eyes widened in surprise at the creature in front of her. 

“Gao,” said the adorable, cap-wearing lion cub (which had mane made up of orange flames), which Tsunayoshi translated as the lion cub’s version of ‘hi’. 

In fascination, Tsunayoshi sat on the floor in seiza position and stretched out her hands towards the cub and waited. Immediately, the lion cub came towards her. He touched Tsunayoshi’s right hand’s pointer finger and disappeared in a burst of light. 

As Tsunayoshi was not expecting that to happen, it took her a while to blink away the spots that appeared in her vision. When her sight cleared, she finally noticed the appearance of a ring with the face of the lion cub that had just disappeared. 

Tsunayoshi was still sitting there in a daze when the door behind her opened and lights flooded into the dark room like a tsunami. 

“Dame-Tsuna! What are you doing, sitting in the dark like an idiot?! You’re behaving like Iemitsu,” snapped Reborna. 

The last part of the sentence snapped Tsunayoshi from her daze and she leaped up from the floor and screamed, “Don’t compare me to that idiot jerk! I’m nothing like him! And which part of me is like him?!” 

Reborna snorted, “I knew that mentioning that idiot will get your attention. Besides, behaving like an idiot is your father’s job, not yours. Let’s go. You had gained the approval of the Sky Lion and thus, you had passed and graduated. Everyone’s waiting for you, no longer dame, Dame-Tsuna.” 

Tsunayoshi muttered under her breath, “You could have at least stopped with the dame-Tsuna…” 

The sound of a gun being cocked cut off whatever else Tsunayoshi was going to say. She meekly followed after her Spartan torturer… er… trainer towards her uncertain future.

 

 

~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~

 

 

The End

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Thus conclude the first arc of the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Completed date: 28/08/2012


	4. Arc II: The Secret I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunayoshi had survived her graduating ceremony. Secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> Most of Tsunayoshi and co.'s abilities and weapons/equipments will be canon, but they might be called by a different name. This is the beginning of the second arc. Please look kindly on me.

** Characters **

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi (female, 14 years old) – main character, not as clumsy as she was three years ago; rarely trip over air, Reborna still called her 'Dame-Tsuna', very kind

Reborna (female, age – secret) – Tsunayoshi's main Spartan trainer

Hibari Kyouko (female, 16 years old) – Tsunayoshi's senpai, violent, likes cute and small animals, hates crowds and herbivores that causes disturbance, head of Disciplinary Committee, had already graduated, lived in same hometown as Tsunayoshi

Fon (female, age – secret) – Kyouko’s aunt, and one of Tsunayoshi’s trainer, taught her how to mediate, known to Tsunayoshi as ‘Fon-sensei’

Sawada Iemitsu (male, 38 years old) – Tsunayoshi’s father

Sawada Nana (female, 34 years old) – Tsunayoshi’s mother

Timoteo Vongola (male, 70 years old) – headmaster of Academy of Religious Order (or ARO for short)

 

 

~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~

 

 

Tsunayoshi, The Demon Slayer?  
  
 

Sawada Tsunayoshi was led by Reborna, her Spartan trainer, out of the dark room and the antechamber, and into the Room of Ceremony, where she was greeted by applause upon emerging. 

Blushing beet red, Tsunayoshi stumbled to a stop as she stared wide-eyed at all the people there. Reborna ignored the people (which included all his fellow trainers) and pushed Tsunayoshi towards an old man who smiled gently at her.

Tsunayoshi gasped silently as she recognized the person. Immediately, she fell upon one of her knees and kissed the ring on his finger as soon as she reached him. 

Swallowing her anxiety, Tsunayoshi managed to squeak out as she rose to her feet, “It’s… an honour to… meet you, Headmaster Vongola, sir.” 

Headmaster Timoteo Vongola laughed softly at her, “You don’t have to be nervous, my dear child. I have been waiting for a long time to meet you in person. Come to my office. We have much to discuss.” 

Before Tsunayoshi could do or say anything, the headmaster left with his bodyguard (which Tsunayoshi had failed to detect) in tow. 

“Dame-Tsuna, stop gaping like a fish and follow the Ninth. And no buts. Or have you suddenly grow a backbone and decided to defy me? Hmm?” questioned Reborna with a dark aura surrounding her. 

Tsunayoshi frantically shook her head ‘no’ and started looking around searching for someone. When she failed to find the person, she sighed in disappointment before following the path of the ninth headmaster of the Academy of Religious Order. 

Little did Tsunayoshi know that the person she was searching for was actually in her blind corner and started to follow her when she moved to do as her trainer said. The aforementioned trainer, however, had already noticed and was smirking to herself evilly.

 

 

~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~

  
Hibari Kyouko frowned lightly as she watched Tsunayoshi being herded towards the headmaster by the carnivore as soon as she had passed the graduation ceremony (why do they called it a graduation ceremony when it is obviously a life and death trial, Kyouko had no idea).

Her sharp, gray eyes narrowed in thought. After all, it was very suspicious that the headmaster showed up for Tsunayoshi’s graduation ceremony when he never showed for others (Kyouko would know since she had attended the ceremony for everyone as the head of the Disciplinary Committee despite her dislike for crowds). 

Looking around cautiously, the skylark waited for her guardian (which also happened to be her aunt) to get distracted by the other carnivores (Colonnello and Lal Mirch were always fighting whenever they were in the same area. Fon was the only Arcobaleno that could stop them from wanton destruction.), before slipping away in the chaos. 

Kyouko caught the smirk on Reborna’s face as she followed behind her herbivore discretely (Kyouko could be discrete when she wanted to. But, most of the time, she chose not to.), and realize that the carnivore had expected her to stalk (it’s perfectly alright for carnivores to stalk their prey.) Tsunayoshi. 

‘Things are starting to get even more interesting around here,’ Kyouko thought in amusement, despite the passive look on her face. 

 

~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~

 

End of Chapter 4

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha. The greeting style is so mafia-like. Please look forward to the next chapter where some secrets will be revealed.
> 
>  
> 
> Completed date: 02/09/2012


	5. Arc II: The Secret II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunayoshi had survived her graduating ceremony. Secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> Most of Tsunayoshi and co.'s abilities and weapons/equipments will be canon, but they might be called by a different name. All box animals' names will remain the same.

** Characters **

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi (female, 14 years old) – main character, not as clumsy as she was three years ago; rarely trip over air, Reborna still called her 'Dame-Tsuna', very kind, favourite colour – orange, favourite number - 27

Reborna (female, age – secret) – Tsunayoshi's main Spartan trainer, favourite food -

Hibari Kyouko (female, 16 years old) – Tsunayoshi's senpai, violent, likes cute and small animals, hates crowds and herbivores that causes disturbance, head of Disciplinary Committee, had already graduated, lived in same hometown as Tsunayoshi, favourite food – hamburger steak, favourite colour – purple, favourite number - 18

Fon (female, age – secret) – Kyouko’s aunt, and one of Tsunayoshi’s trainer, taught her how to mediate, known to Tsunayoshi as ‘Fon-sensei’

Sawada Iemitsu (male, 38 years old) – Tsunayoshi’s father

Sawada Nana (female, 34 years old) – Tsunayoshi’s mother

Timoteo Vongola (male, 70 years old) – headmaster of Academy of Religious Order (or ARO for short)  


 

~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~

 

 

** Tsunayoshi, The Demon Slayer?  
**

 

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi was currently sitting on a very comfortable, orange plush chair facing the headmaster (she was too nervous to enjoy the comfort provided by the chair). She slipped her hand into her pocket to grasp the rosary (which is something like her security blanket) tightly. Which did not go unnoticed by Reborna (definitely had to train _that_ out of her) who was leaning against the wall beside the door and directly behind her (which totally did not make her less nervous as the only exit was blocked by Reborna). 

Ignoring her father (why the heck was her father here anyway?) standing to the left side of the headmaster (the right side was occupied by a man around the headmaster’s age, whose left arm was made of steel), she inquired the headmaster nervously, “Sir? er… you mentioned just now that you have things to discuss with me…?” 

The headmaster, Timoteo Vongola, nodded his head and smiled kindly, “Yes. I do have much to tell you, child. May I call you Tsunayoshi-chan? (He received a very nervous nod) Tsunayoshi-chan, had you been informed about being the direct descendant of the school’s founder?” 

Tsunayoshi nodded her head again, this time in confusion. She was so confused and intrigued by what the headmaster had in mind that she missed the challenging look (Reborna) and glare (Iemitsu) that was sent across the room to each other (Timoteo noticed it, but ignored the childishness of the two adults). 

“Yes. Reborna had already informed me when she first intru… I mean when we first met.” (Tsunayoshi was desperately trying to ignore the glare that was directed at her by her Spartan trainer. She was definitely going to be killed by Reborna later.) 

Timoteo nodded his head, “Then, I can proceed to explain about the true purpose of this academy (Tsunayoshi’s eyes widened at this phrasing.). On the surface, Giotto, our founder, built this academy to teach the students to slay all the demons for the Vatican. But the truth is that we are actually trying to maintain the balance of both the human world and the demon world.” 

Eyes still wide in surprise, Tsunayoshi could only manage a few words, “… balance… of the… humans… and… demons…?” 

Timoteo nodded his head grimly, “For the past four hundred years, some of the humans that knew about demons had been capturing and selling demons as slaves to wealthy people for their amusements (torture, sexual to name a few). Likewise, some of the demons had ventured into our world to capture humans (especially women and children) to sell to other demons for either food, or spells or pleasure.” 

Tsunayoshi’s expression turned horrified, “That’s… horrible… (the truth was that words cannot describe how Tsunayoshi felt at hearing about the deeds done by her fellowmen and the demons).”

Once again, the headmaster nodded his head, as if understanding how inadequate words were at this point, “That’s why Vongola exists. Giotto had mentioned in his will to his successors that ‘Vongola’ is to be hidden underneath the façade of the Academy of the Religious Order so as to prevent the Vatican from wiping us out. Our true purpose is to find, rescue and protect any demons or humans that had been captured. Within Vongola, there are many divisions that have different purposes. For example, Varia, which was headed by my adopted son Xanxus, is Vongola’s assassination squads. They are officially considered as the best demon slayers of the Academy. On the surface, they destroyed any demons that the Vatican considered as threats (and handled most of the missions provided by the Vatican). But their true purpose is to cover up any rescue missions done by other squad. The other division is the CEDEF which is headed by your father, Iemitsu (Tsunayoshi stiffened at the painful realization that her father abandoned his family because of this cause. Even if it’s for a good cause, she would never be able to forgive him for hurting her mother.). Its purpose is to find information and send them to the main Vongola headquarters.” 

Tsunayoshi cut in at this point, “But, sir, why are you telling me this information? Isn’t this supposed to be confidential? I’m just a normal graduated student who happened to be related to the founder!” (Tsunayoshi had a very bad feeling about this whole affair.) 

The door suddenly burst opened, slamming onto the wall (not the side that Reborna was leaning against), and creating a crater. Besides Reborna and Tsunayoshi (the former was smirking secretly), the rest of the people were on high alert and grabbing their weapons.   

“Your security is dismal, Vongola Nono. None of your guards had been able to stop me from eavesdropping on your conversation and your wards are easily broken. You should replace your warder with more competent ones. By the way, Sawada Tsunayoshi,” the intruder said, turning towards the aforementioned girl, “regarding your questions, the answer is that you have been chosen to become the next leader of Vongola.”

 

~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~

 

End of Chapter 5

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wao. At long last, secrets are finally revealed! I wondered who the intruder might be *wink*wink? See you next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Completed date: 11/09/2012


	6. Arc II: The Secret III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunayoshi had survived her graduating ceremony. Secrets are revealed. Tsunayoshi was in denial. Iemitsu was a total idiot and Kyouko was in a bad mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> Most of Tsunayoshi and co.'s abilities and weapons/equipments will be canon, but they might be called by a different name. All box animals' names will remain the same.
> 
> By the way, Chapter 401 of Katekyo Hitman Reborn shows us the true form of Bermuda. What is everyone's opinion? (I was expecting Bermuda to look more… terrifying, and not… this…)
> 
> Warning: some Iemitsu-bashing from Kyouko's sharp tongue
> 
> All characters are speaking in Italian unless it's a conversation between Tsunayoshi and Kyouko only.

** Characters **

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi (female, 14 years old) – main character, not as clumsy as she was three years ago; rarely trip over air, Reborna still called her 'Dame-Tsuna', very kind, favourite colour – orange, favourite number - 27

Reborna (female, age – secret) – Tsunayoshi's main Spartan trainer, favourite food -

Hibari Kyouko (female, 16 years old) – Tsunayoshi's senpai, violent, likes cute and small animals, hates crowds and herbivores that causes disturbance, head of Disciplinary Committee, had already graduated, lived in same hometown as Tsunayoshi, favourite food – hamburger steak, favourite colour – purple, favourite number - 18

Fon (female, age – secret) – Kyouko’s aunt, and one of Tsunayoshi’s trainer, taught her how to mediate, known to Tsunayoshi as ‘Fon-sensei’

Sawada Iemitsu (male, 38 years old) – Tsunayoshi’s father

Sawada Nana (female, 34 years old) – Tsunayoshi’s mother

Timoteo Vongola (male, 70 years old) – headmaster of Academy of Religious Order (or ARO for short)

Xanxus Vongola (male, 24 years old) – adopted son of Timoteo Vongola, is fully aware that he’s not related by blood to the headmaster on the day he’s adopted, current leader of Varia

Fuuta de la Stella (male, 9 years old) – also known as Ranking Fuuta  


 

**~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~**

 

 

**** Tsunayoshi, The Demon Slayer?  
  
  


“HIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!” was the only reply from Sawada Tsunayoshi as she absorbed the information that was provided by the intruder (about one minute after the intruder had finished talking). 

She shook her head in denial as she backed away from the three men (one part of Tsunayoshi’s mind had noticed that the headmaster had gestured the men to be at ease and not attack the intruder, while the rest of her mind was too busy being in denial), “No, no, no, no. There’s no way I can do it! Surely, there must be people more suitable than me! I mean… (here, Tsunayoshi took a deep breath as her mind worked quickly) the headmaster still has three sons if the position of the successor needed to be of Vongola blood…? And besides, why me? There’s nothing special about me! I’m just a normal girl!” 

“Who had managed to tame our resident, violent, untameable skylark in just one meeting [1] and manage to be the first person in ten years to pass the trial of the Sky test since Xanxus?” said (mocked) Reborna with a smirk, “In case you don’t know (which you obviously don’t), amongst all the trial, hardly anyone ever passed the Sky test.” 

“Wait a minute! Can anyone tell me why we are not attacking this intruder who is obviously not a student or a part of the faculty?” questioned Sawada Iemitsu looking at the intruder suspiciously (unbeknownst to Iemitsu, Timoteo was sadly shaking his head while the man at Timoteo’s other side was frowning at the intruder, trying his best to figure out why the intruder looked so familiar). 

The intruder was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, a black skirt that touched the knees, brown belt, black shoes, and a black gakuran top worn on her shoulders, with an armband (with the kanji word ‘fuuki’ - which actually mean discipline - printed on it) pinned onto the left sleeve. Her long black hair was tied in a braid which made her look like a younger version of Fon, the storm Arcobaleno. Her sharp, steel gray eyes were currently glaring daggers at the leader of CEDEF. 

“And you called yourself the leader of CEDEF. The first leader of CEDEF must be rolling in his grave at your incompetence. You not only failed your duty as a father and husband, you also failed your duty in identifying the students of the Academy,” Hibari Kyouko stated emotionlessly, her tone of voice was as cold as ice. 

Iemitsu flinched from the reminder of his failure as a father (eyes unconsciously landed on Tsunayoshi) and frowned when his failure as a husband was mentioned (he had not meant to stop visiting Nana, he was just too busy with his _very_ important work). However, he outright glared at the girl when she declared that she was a student of the academy (she was not wearing the proper attire of a student and was much too old to be one). 

“Impossible! You can’t be a student of the Academy! Even if you are, which you are not, this is a restricted area. No students are allowed to wander around as they please!” Iemitsu snapped back, foolishly (in Reborna’s opinion). 

“You pathetic herbivorous (he’s too much of a failure to be considered as a carnivore) fool! Does the name ‘Kyouko Hibari’ rings a bell?” Kyouko stated in disdain. 

Iemitsu frowned in confusion, “You mean the previous head of the disciplinary committee and the next generation Cloud guardian of Vongola? What does that have to do with you?” 

The unnamed man cursed violently (as he realized who the girl was), Timoteo groaned softly (when he realized that Iemitsu’s idiocy had no bounds), Reborna shook her head (she knew that there’s no cure for an idiot), and Tsunayoshi was staring at Kyouko with wide hurt (betrayed) eyes. 

Kyouko turned her attention on Tsunayoshi for a moment (her eyes were saying that she would explain everything later) before returning back to Iemitsu. Just as she was opening her mouth to berate Iemitsu more (he deserved it for giving Tsunayoshi such crappy childhood), someone spoke up. 

“That had everything to do with her as she is Kyouko-nee, the Cloud guardian of Tsuna-nee.” 

Everyone turned their attention to the person who had spoken out and saw a young boy around the age of 9 years old holding a big book that was about half his height (only Reborna and Timoteo seemed unsurprised by the child’s appearance; Kyouko was wondering how she did not notice the existence of the child until he spoke up). 

He smiled brightly at them, “I’m so happy that I can finally get to meet Kyouko-nee and Tsuna-nee in person instead of staring from a distance!” 

Timoteo smiled at everyone’s look of surprise (well only Tsunayoshi looked surprise, the rest of the people had masked their expressions, except Reborna who seemed to know everything), “This is our resident seer, Fuuta de la Stella, who is also known as Ranking Fuuta. Tsunayoshi-chan, you had asked why you had been chosen to be my successor. He is the person that chose you to be the next leader of this organization.”

 

**~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~**

 

End of Chapter 6

 

 

[1] – please read chapter one of ‘ _The Many Adventures of the Cloud and Sky_ ’.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wao. I break my own writing record of writing two chapters in two days. Must be because of the manga release of chapter 401. The cliff-hanger makes me want to write so that I won't be wondering too much of 'what's going to happen next'.
> 
>  
> 
> Completed date: 12/09/2012


End file.
